Containers are often used in industry or other areas for storing and/or transporting goods. These goods may include replacement parts, or component parts in a manufacturing process.
Because these containers may be used to carry and store heavy articles, it is desirable that they be sturdy. Additionally, because the containers may be used in an environment where space is limited, it is desirable that these containers be stackable.
The prior art includes containers that address these concerns of sturdiness and stackability. For example, Nichols U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,027 discloses a container having reinforcement members (referred to in the Nichols patent as "corner enhancer structural angles") integrated with the side edges of the container to enhance stability of the container. The Nichols patent also discloses structural corners (referred to as "stacking lug structural corners") that attach to the upper edges of the container. The structural corners include a raised lip to provide for stacking several containers. The structural corners are attached, however, by rivets. This renders assembly and disassembly of the container more difficult,
Other prior art container corners can be used with only particular types of containers. For example, Hoskins U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,553 discloses a container corner useful for only a corrugated cardboard container or similar structure.